Mac and Cheese
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Funny one shot about Thanksgiving. Accidents happen when Emma cooks Mac and Cheese.


**This is another one shot that was also a prompt given to me on tumblr. Prompt: Emma accidentally sets Snow on fire much to Regina's amusement. Let me know what you think and have a wonderful day!**

* * *

"Ma, we're going to have Mac and cheese right? I mean, you did say I could pick a dish."

"Yeah kid, there will be Mac and cheese." Emma was rushing around her parent's new house, tidying things up for the big thanksgiving celebration that was about to go down. Just when she thought she'd gotten all of her little sister's toys, she'd find another haphazardly thrown about.

The sound of the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade could be heard from the tv in the open living room where card tables were now set up, non matching table cloths covering the top and Henry was singing out a parody version of jingle bells as he sat on the couch watching.

"You told him we were going to have Macaroni?" Snow sounded frantic in the kitchen as she mixed up the mashed potatoes.

"What the hell is 'Mac and Cheese'? Tink asked, stirring a pitcher of iced tea.

"I already told you this mother!" Emma yelled, ignoring the other blonde.

"Then you're making it because I don't have time,"Snow was also running around the kitchen, making sure everything was cooking correctly and that nothing was burnt. Emma sighed. I don't have time for this shit, she thought as she marched toward the kitchen.

"Henry, get up and make sure all of Molly's toys are picked up!"

30 more minutes and several citizens of Storybrooke would be ready to celebrate the day in the Charming household.

"Where is your wife Emma!? She's got the turkey!"

"Okay seriously Mary Margaret, calm down. You're driving everyone absolutely nuts. David had to take Molly outside to play because you were freaking her out. Take a deep breath." She placed her hands on the brunette woman's shoulder then, trying to calm her. "Regina will be here any minute now. You know she's never late."

"Unless I'm waiting on you dear," Regina had just walked in the door, a giant pan carried in her hands; A huge turkey wrapped in tinfoil sat inside.

To make sure all the food could be made in time, Regina had cooked half at their house with help from Granny, Ruby, and Belle, while Emma, Henry, David, and Tink had helped at Snow's. Henry hadn't done much other than tasting but he liked to claim he helped.

Emma quickly pecked her wife on the lips and waved at the other women carrying in food before disappearing into the pantry to grab several boxes of macaroni and cheese.

Five minutes left until expected arrival time and everything was finished. The cooking was complete and the food was laid out in an orderly fashion.

The doorbell had just rung when the smell of smoke happened. Emma noticed first and quickly turned to see her pot of Mac and cheese was on fire.

"Oh my god! It's on fire!"

Snow was right behind her in a matter of seconds.

"Emma! The burner is still on! Take the pot off and put it in the sink!"

Emma was only doing what she was told. She didn't realize how close her mother was behind her. Turning with the flaming pot in her hand, she just barely missed running in to Snow, but the flame did reach out to the hem of the brunette's turkey sweater.

"Oh my god!" Tink

"Snow you're on fire!" Ruby.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Grumpy.

"I'm on fire!" Snow.

"Emma! Put the pot in the sink and turn on the water!" Regina.

"I'm so sorry mom!" Emma.

"Holy crap grandma is on fire!" Henry.

"Take off your shirt!" Hook.

"You better not be talking to my wife!" David.

Everyone was talking at once. Emma was just trying to make it to the sink.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Emma.

"Language!" David.

"Thank god she got the sweater off!" Belle.

"Snow are you okay?" Ruby.

"Gobble gobble gobble!" Molly.

Emma finally reached the sink and threw the pan in, turning on the water nozzle immediately. The flames fizzled out and the room got silent. The kitchen was packed with people all staring at either Snow standing in only pants and a bra or Emma who had anger and fear all in one written all over her face.

Emma walked over to her mother, hands out.

"Mary… Mom I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were that close to me. Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Snow wrapped her arms around Emma. "I'm fine, everything is fine. Lucky no burns."

David had finally pushed through the group, having handed a turkey impersonating Molly to Ruby, and wrapped his arms around them.

"Glad you're okay but you're standing in the kitchen in your bra Snow. We should probably get you another sweater to wear."

Hearing this, Regina turned to the group, "Alright everyone that's enough. Why don't we go outside and play football..or whatever it is that Americans do on this holiday so that we can get this placed cleaned up."

It took five minutes to get everyone outside and Snow to her bedroom to change, leaving only Emma and Regina in the kitchen. Regina walked to Emma, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Holy shit, I caught my mom on fire."

Regina couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. A fully tummy laugh came out of the brunette. A melodious sound of course but a confusing one for Emma.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny Regina!" Emma pulled away, shock and confusion in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry Emma… But that…that was hysterical. You should've seen the look on your mother's face."

"Regina! She could've been seriously hurt!"

Regina only continued to laugh, a hand pressing to her stomach now. She shook her head, "I… I wouldn't have…wouldn't have let that happen."

When Regina's laughter finally died down, she looked at the blonde, a small apology in her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry, that was not appropriate; laughing like that."

"No it really wasn't."

Regina stepped closer to Emma then, slowly pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead and dropping her hands the Emma's waist.

"But seriously Emma, you should've seen the look on her face. I think if I would've had a full bladder, I would've peed my pants."


End file.
